Lepus
With silky paws, long, soft ears that begs to be stroked and giant eyes, the Lepus is one of a kind. These sweet little fuzzballs are very easy going, quick to play and equally quick to a cuddle. You'll surely fall head over heels in love with these adorable little critters. Lepus is one of the 29 species currently available on Ovipets. It will take 24 hours and will cost Θ15 Credits to research. Availability Lepus is a seasonal species that is only available to generate for a few weeks around Easter. They also can be commonly found from Adoption Center. Gene research Currently Lepus has five levels of gene research available, including the first level which you start out with. Each level unlocks new genes which you can research. Level 5 however only gives you these options: #Gender splice #DNA profiling #Cloning The only time you get mutations in level 5 are the limited mutations which are the winter, Halloween and Easter mutations the times Ovipets gives you with these mutations are the only time you can splice mutations from level 5 into eggs in your hatchery. Mutations Currently, there are 89 permanent mutations available for Lepus, with several seasonal mutations available as well. There are 10 mutation loci. The mutations sorted by loci, and with their level and prices listed, are below. Forehead * Wooly Forelock ** Level 5 ** Seasonal Mutation (Easter) ** Splice cost: 13c ** Dominance: 100 ** Prerequisite: None * Forelock * Mohwak * Lion Hair * Long Hair * Jackalope Horns * Moth Antennae * Unicorn Forehead Tail * Long Tail * Long Ringtail * Poofy Tail * Deer Tail * Tipped Deer Tail * Paintbrush Tail * Spotty Tail * Skvader Tail * Beaver Tail * Tabby Tail * Squirrel Tail * Cat Tail * Fox Tail * Pony Tail * Solid Squirrel Tail * Unicorn Tail * Dino Tail * Dipped Tail * Raccoon Tail * Dolphin Tail * Chinchilla Tail * Marbled Dolphin Tail * Wooly Tail ** Level 5 ** Seasonal Mutation (Easter) ** Splice cost: 13c ** Dominance: 10 ** Prerequisite: None Face * Fuzzy Muzzle Teeth * Teeth * Saber Teeth Wings * Bat Wings * Moth Wings * Skvader Wings * Butterfly Wings Body * Stocking Body * Spotted Body * Solid Body * Tan Body * Merle Body * Tricolor Body * Dutch Body * Swirl Body * Striped Body * Socks Body * Mittens Body * Bicolor Body * Tricolor Mittens Body * Dutch Harlequin Body * Harelquin Body Head * Bicolor Head * Spotted Head * Blaze Head * Charlie Head * Solid Head * Butterfly Head * Tricolor Head * Dutch Head * Merle Head * Striped Head * Swirl Head * Harlequin Head * Dutch Harlequin Head * Himalayan Head * Siamese Head Ears * Lop Ears * Tufted Ears * Furry Ears * Long Ears * Tipped Mini Ears * Mini Ears * Spotty Ears * Pika Ears * Koala Ears * Fox Ears * Solid Ears * Spring Branch Ears * Short Pointy Ears * Floppy Ears * Pointy Ears * Mismatched Ears * Tipped Pointed Ears * Chinchilla Ears * Lamb Ears ** Level 5 ** Seasonal Mutation (Easter) ** Splice cost: 13c ** Dominance: 20 ** Prerequisite: None * Dipped Ears Feet * Fluffy Feet * Lamb Feet ** Level 5 ** Seasonal Mutation (Easter) ** Splice cost: 13c ** Dominance: 50 ** Prerequisite: None Chest Fur * Chest Fluff * Heart Shaped Chest Fur * Lionhead Fur * Wooly Chest ** Level 5 ** Seasonal Mutation (Easter) ** Splice cost: 13c ** Dominance: 40 ** Prerequisite: None Mutation Charts lepus_chart.jpg|Mutation Chart LepusEasterChart.png|Easter Mutations Category:Species